House of Fire
by Silvestra
Summary: When a bunch of students are locked in at Hogwarts during a magical storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... Various ships. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Going Under

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Horror

Pairings: Draco/various, Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/boy!Blaise and various other

Summary: When a bunch of students are locked inside the castle during a storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... (A/N: This idea has been boiling in my head for ages!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry, Draco or any other character. They belong to Joanne Rowling, even though the "incredibly smart" plot twists and some characters belong to me.

**WARNING!! Contains spoilers from OotP, including THE DEATH!! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this and send me e-mails saying "WHY DID YOU SPOIL MY OOTP EXPERIENCE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" So don't tell me you didn't know there would be spoilers. You've been warned.**

*~*~*~*

It was a normal, boring Friday. It was almost two o'clock and Harry Potter was waiting for the lesson to end. Even though Transfiguration was one of the most interesting subjects, Harry couldn't help himself from looking at his watch now and then.

"Why is she teaching that to us? I mean, none of us will learn it anyway, apart from Hermione," Ron whispered. Minerva McGonagall was trying to teach how to transform an animal into another form. Everyone was listening carefully, since this part would be required to know how to do if one wished to be an Animagus some day.

"Well, at least I'm going to try," Harry said quietly. "I want to become an Animagus." _Just like my father and Sirius_, he thought sadly.

Sirius Black had been Harry's godfather who had died two years ago when Harry was a fifth-year. Still memories of Sirius lying on the floor tickled Harry's head and he often woke up to notice that his scar was hurting more than ever. His nightmares of Sirius' death were even worse than his nightmares of his parents dying; but after all, Harry had_ seen_ Sirius die in front of his eyes.

"Harry?" Harry heard Hermione's soft voice on his right. Harry knew that she probably knew Harry was thinking about Sirius; Hermione tended to have the some sort of ability to read his expressions.

"Mm, I'm fine," Harry mumbled. "Honestly," he continued sharply after seeing Hermione's concerned expression.

"Alright, alright," Hermione said, a bit taken aback. "You looked worried, that's all." Harry fell silent. How was Hermione always so right? How could she know how he felt even when he didn't show it?

"Harry..." Hermione put her hand on his arm and suddenly Harry was thankful that Hermione understood. And suddenly he felt really good having Hermione touch him. But Harry pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, really, Hermione," he muttered and focused on making notes. Hermione looked at him for a while, shrugged and continued to write her notes, too.

"For the next lesson, I'd like you to write a foot-long essay about the pros and cons of being an Animagus," professor McGonagall said. "No excuses," she added sharply, looking at Draco Malfoy who was already telling Crabbe and Goyle how to avoid writing it. Malfoy sneered, took his things and left. Harry noticed himself looking after Malfoy.

"Harry?" It was Ron. Harry blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "Are you okay?" Harry forced himself to smile a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said when they were having breakfast next morning. "You have to eat something. It's only Quidditch, after all," she added. Ron looked very pale. It was his first Quidditch game into his seventh year and he was rather nervous; last year they had lost the Quidditch Cup basically because of him.

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said, nodding. "You haven't eaten a bloody piece of toast."

"But the match is against Slytherin! You know how violent they tend to get sometimes," Ron snarled. Hermione and Harry exchanged he-is-right-looks. Also Ron noticed this.

"See? You can't deny that basically I am in a great physical danger, can you?" he nearly shouted. Hermione put her hand on Ron's.

"Ron, please! You won't be badly injured, you know you won't," she said shakily. "Madame Hooch is a strict referee, you know it, don't you?" Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron's expression softened a bit and he squeezed Hermione's hand.

"You're right, 'Mione," he said. "No badass Slytherin is going to beat me up tonight," he said with a glimpse of pride in his voice. Hermione and Harry smiled.

"That's the way to go, mate," Harry said.

*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Ron left to the dressing rooms, as Hermione gave both of them a peck on the cheek and made for the Quidditch Field to get good seats for her and Ginny.

Harry and Ron changed their Quidditch robes on and Harry, the Captain, took a look at his team. He was still the Seeker. Ron was the Keeper. Ginny's fellow Gryffindor friend, Fiona Bell, had proven herself last year; Harry had seen that she was an excellent Chaser. But no wonder she was; after all she was Katie Bell's little sister. The two other Chasers were Juliet Donovan, a seventh-year like Harry, and Dinah Pierce, who was a fifth-year. The team also had two new Beaters. Seamus and Dean had both made their ways to the team and Harry was really fond of having them in the team.

Draco Malfoy was, no doubt, the Slytherin team's Captain. His dumb friends Crabbe and Goyle were still Beaters. There were three guys as Chasers who Harry didn't really know, but Harry knew that their new Keeper was a guy called Blaise Zabini. Harry had met him a couple of times and he was less Slytherin-ish than his fellow classmates. Harry could actually have a friendly conversation with Blaise.

"OK, team," Harry said after clearing his throat. Ron, Fiona, Juliet, Dinah, Dean and Seamus turned their eyes to Harry and fell silent. "I know that some of you have bad memories of playing against Slytherin- -" Ron coughed "- -but I am telling you, they are worse this year. Now that Marcus Flint finally made it out of Hogwarts, they have one decent player less," Harry said and his team mates laughed and snorted on the comment about Marcus. "However, they seem to have a brilliant Keeper this year."

"I've seen them practise," Juliet Donovan said with her calm voice. Harry looked at her. "I spied on them," Juliet said and blushed a bit. Fiona and Dinah giggled. Then Harry heard how Juliet told the girls how she had seen one of the Slytherin Chasers in shower.

"Ahem," Harry said loudly. "Now – you remember our strategy, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "We hit them in the head as hard as we can," he snarled and the girls giggled in awe. Harry glared at Dean but couldn't help a nasty smile that crept to his lips.

"Ok, anyway, the game's starting so we'd better get going. None of you be afraid, worthy fellow team mates. We'll win this match just like we've never lost against Slytherin," Harry said with a tragic voice. The girls giggled again.

"He is crazy, I'm telling you," Ron muttered to Seamus, his face pale.

*~*~*~*

"And the Gryffindor team arrives! The team has some excellent new players, only Harry Potter and Ron Weasley remained from the last semester - -" Lee Jordan, who now was hired as Hogwarts' official commentator and narrator, began.

"Jordan..." McGonagall started.

"Alright, alright, professor. Well, anyway, both teams are in a good shape and I'm expecting a violent and exciting game, everyone! Right – the Gryffindor team: Finnigan, Thomas, Bell, Donovan, Pierce, Weasley and Potter!" Cheers and whistles echoed in the audience, but amongst them Harry could hear also Slytherins' 'boo's and other exclamations.

"And the Slytherin team, winner of last year's Quidditch Cup, arrives! Crabbe, Goyle, Dark, Harley, Yale, Zabini and Malfoy!" Seven emerald green spots rose to the air and flew past Harry with their Nimbus 2001s. Harry was satisfied with the thought that Malfoy still hadn't got a new broom. After all, Harry had a Firebolt...

"And here's the referee; Madame Hooch! She lets the Bludgers out, releases the Snitch – the Quaffle's in and the game begins! Bell immediately catches the Quaffle, passes on to Pierce who passes back to Bell... Looks like this is going to be a rough game, Pierce attempts to score but, oh my! Zabini, what an amazing keeper! That was almost impossible one to catch," Lee went on.

The game went on pretty neatly, despite all of the Slytherins' tries to knock Harry off his broom. Gryffindor scored six times in a short time but Slytherin quickly tied. Harry started to get frustrated; the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. He flew around the Field, eyeing around and trying to see the Golden little ball. And then...

"And a Bludger hit by Crabbe hits Potter! What a scandal! Potter falls off his broom and other members of the team hurry to catch him, while the Slytherins score once... em, twice. And - -" 'boo's and hisses are heard "- - Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch."

*~*~*~*

"That was a great one, Draco!" Pansy chirped as the Slytherin team returned to their common room.

"Yeah! 'Twas about time you defeated Potter," Frank LeBonne, a seventh-year Slytherin, said. The Slytherin girls, including Pansy, Millicent, and a pretty blonde called Devilita Storm surrounded Draco and shot admiring comments at him. Draco smirked at his worshippers.

"I've always known you are better than that scar-head," Devilita said, grinning.

"Thanks, Storm," Draco said and looked into her eyes. "So, I guess there'll be a party today," he yelled. Other Slytherins burst into laughter and cheers.

*~*~*~*

_Harry was flying. He was floating in the air freely, fresh air coming to his face. He saw something... the Snitch... it was so close, yet so far. He stretched out his arm to catch it, but then Draco Malfoy flew right in front of him, sneering. Malfoy caught the Snitch right under his nose..._

_"Ha ha ha!" Harry heard the blonde Slytherin laugh. But then something strange happened... Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him close, giving him a demanding kiss..._

Harry woke up from the dream, cold sweat on his forehead.

"What the...?" He looked around. He was in the hospital wing. He tried his head with his hands; it was in bondages. He took his glasses from the table and tried to get up.

"No, Potter, stay in bed!" he heard Madame Pomfrey say strictly. She walked quickly to Harry and gave him a small bottle of something greenish.

"What happened?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You fell off your broom," Pomfrey said sharply. "Luckily Mr. Weasley caught you in mid-air so you didn't hurt seriously!" Harry shut his eyes and sighed.

"No. What happened? In the game?"

"Malfoy caught the Snitch, of course! They didn't even ask for a new game, even though you were injured. Slimy people, Slytherins," Pomfrey said through gritted teeth. "They were just laughing at you, though you could have died," she added. Harry grunted.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione and Ginny burst in.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared," she sniffed.

"You have to thank Ron for me," Harry said with a raspy voice. "He – he saved my life." Now that he said it out loud, it felt extraordinary. Someone saved his life.

"We saw it, Harry, he was amazing! I was sure you'd fall down and..." Hermione burst into tears. Ginny patted her hand.

"Calm down, 'Mione," she said. "But you guys lost," Ginny said to Harry. Harry grunted.

"I know. Pomfrey told me. That slimy git caught the Snitch," he muttered. And when he said that, he remembered the dream he had just a moment ago... Draco Malfoy kissing him... Harry blushed heavily. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"What's wrong? You look so – blushed," Ginny asked.

"Um – I must – I must have a fever or something," Harry said, coughing.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief.

*~*~*~*

"Draco, we shouldn't be doing this," a girl giggled.

"Shh, Storm," Draco hissed and grinned. "No-one ever comes in here," he said, kissing the girl on the lips.

"I know," she said and moaned a bit. "But still –"

"- feels wrong?" Draco completed. She nodded. "Dev, believe already," he sighed. "There's nothing wrong about this," he said, looking into Devilita's eyes. Devilita smiled and embraced Draco tightly. Draco rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Storm," he whispered. "I love you, I really do." Devilita looked into Draco's eyes.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Draco touched her cheek.

"Of course. Why would I lie to you?" he asked with an innocent voice. "Now come on," he said and grabbed her arm, leading her to an empty classroom.

*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...


	2. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Horror

Pairings: Draco/various, Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/boy!Blaise and various other

Summary: When a bunch of students are locked inside the castle during a storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... (A/N: This idea has been boiling in my head for ages!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry, Draco or any other character. They belong to Joanne Rowling, even though the "incredibly smart" plot twists and some characters belong to me.

**WARNING!! Contains spoilers from OotP, including THE DEATH!! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this and send me e-mails saying "WHY DID YOU SPOIL MY OOTP EXPERIENCE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" So don't tell me you didn't know there would be spoilers. You've been warned.**

*~*~*~*

Harry Potter woke up next morning in the Hospital Wing. His head was still in bondages, but at least it didn't hurt anymore.

When he reached to take his glasses from the table, his gaze caught some cards and sweets on the table. He sighed, smiled and started to look at them more closely.

"_Get better soon_," a card from Ginny and some Chocolate Frogs. Harry opened one, checked out the card (Circe) and ate the Frog.

There were a couple of other cards from girls Harry didn't know and some flowers.

"Mr. Potter, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said, hurrying to the room. Harry couldn't still understand how Pomfrey always knew when her patients woke up. "Let me see..." she reached to loosen the bondages in Harry's head. She examined his head for a moment, looking at the wound that Harry had got. "Seems to be alright, Potter," she said, smiling. "You may go."

"Thanks, Madame," Harry muttered and stood up. He grabbed all the cards, sweets and flowers and set off from the Hospital Wing.

*~*~*~*

At the same time Draco Malfoy woke up in an empty classroom. He was laying in a wooden, hard bed with just a sheet and a blanket in it. Next to him Devilita Storm was sleeping peacefully, wearing nothing but the blanket around her body.

Draco snorted. "Sure, I love you," he muttered to himself and got up from the bed. He was naked, too – his clothes were in a messy pile on the floor.

He grabbed his underwear, his clothes and his cloak and dressed up as quietly as possible. When he was fully dressed, he took a last glance at Devilita and left the room.

*~*~*~*

"You think Harry's awake already?" Hermione asked a sleepy-looking Ron who was trying to eat some breakfast. It was a Sunday morning and they both were in the Great Hall, accompanied by a cheerful Ginny, eating breakfast and chatting. Hermione had her Arithmency book open against a can of juice and she eyed the pages now and then.

"I don't know," Ron replied, sipping some pumpkin juice. "After all, he got hit pretty hard." Hermione looked at Ron in a way that you look someone who you admire greatly but don't admit it.

"Ron, you were brilliant yesterday," she said quietly. "Harry – he could have died. You saved his _life_." Hermione smiled at him. Ron blushed a bit.

"Well... He's my best friend. What else do you suppose I should do?" he said cheerfully.

"I think I'll go now," Hermione said, shutting the book. "I have to do my homework, I haven't done any during the weekend and I really want to get as many Outstanding N.E.W.T.'s as possible," she said, putting the book in her bag and finishing her cup of tea.

"_N.E.W.T.'s? Hermione, the exams – it's still months away!" Ron said with a horrified look on his face._

"Yeah? You can never start studying too early," she said and left.

*~*~*~*

"Ouch!"

"Watch where you're going, Scarhead!" Harry had walked quickly towards the Great Hall and hadn't noticed Malfoy who had been lurking behind the corner, waiting for his friends.

"And you could drag your fat ass out of my way, Malfoy," Harry hissed. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"So it was _such_ a hard thing for you to _lose_ – to _me? Oh boy, wouldn't have expected that," Malfoy snorted and gave a vacant laugh._

"I wouldn't have lost if those imbecile beef-cake life guards of yours hadn't hit a Bludger at me," Harry said through gritted teeth. "But how would _you_ know that it's legal, you Slytherins hardly care about such matters." Malfoy smirked.

"For once I agree with you, Potter," he said with an amused tone. "But you should thank your precious boyfriend Weasel, after all he's the one who saved you." Harry opened his mouth a couple of times.

"He is not my boyfriend! I am not gay!" he protested loudly, having the urge to punch Malfoy's pretty little nose.

"How do you know, Potter? After all, you are a virgin, aren't you?" Malfoy snapped. Harry blushed heavily. _How did he know, he thought desperately. Anyway, Harry wasn't going to lose this time._

"Well, better a virgin than a public broomstick," Harry spat. He could only see a flash of fury in Malfoy's eyes before he was pushed to the ground.

  
"You little - -" Malfoy hissed, slapping Harry around the face. Harry burst into laughter.

  
"Oh my God! I would have never imagined that a Malfoy hits like a _girl_! Is that all you can do, _bitch_?" Harry was satisfied to see red spots rise to Malfoy's pale cheeks. Malfoy let go of Harry and got up.

"Who knows, Potter, maybe you enjoyed that," he said meanly. Harry snorted.

"You imagine too much of yourself," Harry snapped.

"Could be," Malfoy replied.

"Harry!"

There was a silence between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, both red in the face. Harry saw a worried-looking Hermione walking towards them, frowning.

"Hi, Hermione, I just got off," Harry said. Hermione cast a look at Malfoy.

"What has happened?" she asked, half curiously and half scared. The looks that Harry and Malfoy gave each other looked, in Hermione's opinion, both furious and threatening. Not forgetting the way they looked like – Harry's cheek was red and his robes were a bit shabby, Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back as it usually was.

"Nothing, really," Harry said quickly. Malfoy snorted. "Let's just go, Hermione." Harry grabbed her arm and started to walk away, pulling her with him.

"Running away with your Mudblood girlfriend, Potty?" Malfoy snarled. Harry turned around. It was now Hermione's turn to grab his arm.

"Harry, _don't_," she said sharply. "Drop it already, Malfoy!" she snapped at the Slytherin. "Come on, Harry," she begged.

"You won't get away with this so easily, you slimy, despicable - -" Harry started.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence, Potter," said a cold voice Harry would recognise in his dreams. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get lost before I find an excuse to take more." Snape glanced at Harry and Hermione.

"Come _on_, Harry," Hermione said again. Harry cast an angry look at Malfoy before he finally left Professor Snape and Malfoy standing there.

"That little slimeball," he said through gritted teeth.

"Harry, that was so irresponsible of you, to seek fight with Draco Malfoy - -" Hermione said weakly.

"I was _not_ seeking a fight with Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "He started!" Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"Anyway, at least it wasn't wise, whoever of you started it. Now let's go, you owe Ron a 'thank you'," Hermione said and they left towards the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*

When Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall, a mass of younger girls surrounded them.

"Harry! Are you alright, it looked horrible - -"

"- -he stopped you from falling down- -"

"- -you'll show Malfoy, right?" This was a voice Harry knew. Seamus' statement had silenced all the squeaking girls surrounding Harry and he was rather thankful of this. He had never liked attention.

"I wish I could, Seamus," Harry said. "But I don't want to pick a fight with _him_." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If so, Harry, then what was it you just did in the corridors?" she hissed so that only Harry heard her.

"It was a nasty thing to do, really," Seamus said. "Crabbe and Goyle were _aiming at you with that Bludger."_

"I know. That's what Madame Pomfrey told me," Harry replied. "Madame Hooch must've been angry with them, right?"

"She was furious. But she couldn't do anything as Malfoy – " Seamus snorted " – caught the Snitch right away. Those slimy gits," he added angrily.

"Well, we still have a chance to win the Cup, however," Harry said with a calm voice. "We still have the matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and they won't be half as bad as yesterday was." Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Harry! You're alright!" Harry turned to look at Ron who was walking towards Harry, Hermione and Seamus. Before Ron could do anything, Harry had pulled him to a rib-breaking hug.

"Thank you, Ron," he muttered and suddenly felt how tears grouped in his eyes. He blinked them away. "You saved my life." Ron hugged him back, tightly.

"It's ok, mate," he said quietly. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Especially when it's those bloody Slytherins..." Harry let Ron go and looked into his eyes. There was a look of concern, caring and understanding in Ron's eyes.

"Thank you," Harry said again. "Thank you."

*~*~*~*

What must have bugged Draco Malfoy was that he had caught the Snitch in a sensational and smooth way and yet nobody talked about it at Hogwarts, save for other Slytherins.

No, everyone were talking about _Ron Weasley, how Ron Weasley had saved Precious Little Potter's life!_

Draco snorted. He was trying to write his Transfiguration essay, but he was so furious that he just kept writing "die, Weasel" and "Potter is gay" all over his parchment. He crumpled the parchment and threw it away.

"Draco?" he heard a familiar girl's voice. He rolled his eyes. "Are you in here?"

"No, I'm not, I'm shagging Potter in a broomstick cupboard," he said in an annoyed tone. "What is it, Storm?"

Before Draco understood what happened, Devilita Storm had walked right to him and slapped him around the face. Draco gasped in pain and held his cheek.

"What the- -"

"YOU LYING, DISGUSTING PIG!!" Devilita shouted, pushing Draco against a wall. "I fucking hate you, Malfoy. You are _despicable," she spat. Draco laughed._

"That's the second time today when someone attacks me," he said, pushing Devilita easily off her. "Anything else?" he asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"You told me that you love me," Devilita said, breathing heavily. "And I _believed_ you! How could I be so stupid?" she said with a shaking voice. "After all, you are _Draco__ Malfoy, known for the simple fact that you shag anything that moves," she said nastily, but Draco heard bitterness and sadness in her voice. Draco snorted._

"Not _anything_, Storm. You're forgetting something important. I only shag girls."

This surely didn't make Devilita feel any better. Her blue eyes widened up. She covered her face with her hands and ran her fingers through her thick, a little tangled blonde hair.

"You are despicable," she said again, her voice now clearly shaking with anger and weakness.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just bugger off then," Draco said calmly, crossing his legs and heaving a deep, overdramatic sigh.

"Because I want an _explanation_!" she stormed. Draco sighed again, now seriously.

"Do you really need an explanation to realise that you have been used?" Draco said with a slightly amused voice. "Sorry, love. Maybe it would have been good for you to first talk with other girls and you'd have known about my reputation."

That was it. Devilita burst into tears and ran out of the Boys' Dormitory, sobbing.

And somehow Draco was on a better mood than he had been before Devilita had interrupted him.

*~*~*~*

The same evening Harry went to sleep early. He was dead tired, having spent hours listening to a bunch of younger Gryffindor girls giggling and gasping as Ron told them everything about the Quidditch match. The good thing was that they were now idolising Ron and not Harry, but he was still annoyed.

"Bloody fan girls," he muttered to himself as he changed on his pyjamas. _I can't believe someone actually enjoys this kind of attention,_ he thought when he put his glasses on the night table next to his four-poster bed.

He felt how Crookshanks climbed to his bed, curling up as a ball next to Harry and purring. Without wondering why Crookshanks wasn't in Girls' Dormitory with Hermione, he petted the cat's fur a couple of times before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...


	3. Harder to Breathe

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Horror

Pairings: Draco/various, Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/boy!Blaise and various other

Summary: When a bunch of students are locked inside the castle during a storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... (A/N: This idea has been boiling in my head for ages!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry, Draco or any other character. They belong to Joanne Rowling, even though the "incredibly smart" plot twists and some characters belong to me.

**WARNING!! Contains spoilers from OotP, including THE DEATH!! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this and send me e-mails saying "WHY DID YOU SPOIL MY OOTP EXPERIENCE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" So don't tell me you didn't know there would be spoilers. You've been warned.**

Author's notes: Thank you so much for the nice reviews, friends :) And as you probably see, I've changed the way the fic looks. In other words, there is less space between the lines and so on. Makes it easier to read ^__^

Anyway. In this chapter we don't still get the storm, but sure something interesting will happen. I hope you'll have the patience to wait for a couple of chapters until the storm appears...

Warning: prepare for some fluffy moments between Hermione and Ron.

Devilita: I'm sorry honey!! I had to make Draco a bastard, but don't worry... He'll learn his lesson! *grin*  
Sapphrine: Hmm, yeah, she should have known about his reputation :) but Draco is that kind of guy who can make any girl believe whatever he wants them to believe.

Ahem. On with the story.

*~*~*~*

Harry Potter was walking in the corridors of Hogwarts. He was wandering around, not really knowing where to go or what to do.

Suddenly he saw movement in a dark corner. He pulled his wand out and whispered '_Lumos_'.

"Malfoy?" he asked in amazement. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner, tears running down his cheeks.

"Potter," he said quietly. Harry gave him his hand and pulled him up.

"What has happened?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"I've been stupid, Potter," Malfoy snarled. "Really stupid." Harry grinned.

"Oh well, that's nothing new, Malfoy," he said, smiling widely. "Now what have you done, then?" he asked. Malfoy looked at him for a while.

"Er... Malfoy?" But before Malfoy replied or Harry could do anything, he felt Malfoy's lips on his own and Malfoy's tongue in his mouth. And Harry was kissing back.

"Oh – God! Malfoy – Malfoy," he gasped for air as Malfoy slid his hands inside Harry's robes, wandering downwards...

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was jerked back to reality. He held his head in disbelief. _Why do I see dreams about Malfoy?_ he thought, a bit annoyed. Ron had told him about the dreams that _he'd_ seen – dreams about Hermione and Lavender and so on. He saw hot dreams about _girls. Harry saw hot dreams about __Malfoy. There was a slight difference._

Sighing, Harry got up and headed towards the toilet. He brushed his teeth and went back to the dormitory, noticing that everyone else was still asleep. Harry checked his watch; it was nearly 6:30 am.

Deciding not to wait for his friends, Harry quickly dressed up and went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

*~*~*~*

At the same time Draco Malfoy was shifting in his bed uncomfortably. He had seen a rather unpleasant dream – about _Potter. How __Potter had nearly jumped on him and suffocated him with his tongue. Draco shuddered at the thought of him and Potter making out. He couldn't sleep anymore, in fear of seeing similar kinds of dreams again._

So Draco got up, dressed up and left to the Great Hall.

When Draco got there, he met a slight surprise. There was only one person in the Hall eating breakfast. _And who else would it be than that speccy git, he thought, in a bit irritated tone. At least he didn't have to sit with Potter._

He walked to his house table, sat down and grabbed a toast. As he was buttering it, he noticed that Potter glanced at him every now and then. The next time Draco caught Potter looking at him, he stuck out his tongue at him. Potter looked embarrassed and turned his gaze away from Draco. Draco smiled in a self-centered way and continued buttering his toast.

*~*~*~*

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said, yawning and sitting next to Harry about a half an hour later. "Why you up so early?" she demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Couldn't get sleep," he muttered, pouring some orange juice for himself. "Is Ron still sleeping?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"At least he wasn't in the Common Room. And when I saw Dean, he said that Ron was sleeping like a sloth," she said and let out a giggle. "Ginny's coming soon, though," she added. "Couldn't get sleep either."

"I see," Harry said absent-mindedly. "So, what lessons are we having today, again?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Harry - -"

"I haven't been able to learn the timetable by heart, thank you very much," he snapped before Hermione could say anything to him. She blinked.

"Oh – ok. Well, we have double Potions, double Care of the Magical Creatures and... I have Arithmency. I don't know, you must have Divination there," she said after thinking a while. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said. "Oh, look, there's Ginny," he said, pointing towards the Great Hall entrance. Ginny walked towards him and Hermione, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," she said with a tired voice. "So you couldn't get sleep either?" she said, smiling.

"No," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Ginny sat down opposite to Hermione and looked at the different breakfast possibilities, then decided to take cereals.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice was a bit ruder than he had meant it to be.

"Sorry," Ginny said quickly. "You – you just look like something's wrong, that's all," she explained.

"Oh – oh yeah," Harry said with a blank voice. "I – just keep having these weird dreams," he said and took a deep breathe. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Really? What kind of dreams?" Ginny asked, frowning. Harry blushed heavily and took a quick glance at Malfoy, hoping the girls didn't notice it.

"Um – I'd rather you didn't know about them," he said and blushed a bit more. Ginny raised a dark red eyebrow and smirked. Harry flinched a bit; Ginny's expression reminded him very vividly that one of Malfoy's. The look that Malfoy used to give Harry when they were insulting each other.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Really, I –" Luckily Harry was saved by Neville Longbottom, who walked to their table from among the other students – apparently rest of Hogwarts started to wake up.

"Hi," Neville said, sitting down. "Horrible day today," he muttered.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions," Neville said a bit shakily. "I spent almost the whole night writing that Wolfsbane essay for Professor Snape and I don't think he'll be satisfied with it," he said and shook his head. Hermione had a pitiful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Neville," she said. "I mean, when has he _ever_ given any of _us good grades?" she pointed out. Neville smiled a bit._

"You're right," he said, thinking about it.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"We should go," she exclaimed. "Potions start soon and I'm not going to be late. And," she added, after thinking for a while "we have to go and wake Ron!" She stood up quickly and left Harry, Ginny and Neville alone. They all stared after her.

"Now... what was _that_ about?" Ginny asked blankly. Harry shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said, truthfully. Suddenly Ginny frowned.

"It's only, like, 7:15 am," she said in amazement. "Your lessons start at eight." Harry looked at Ginny and then at Neville. They both shrugged.

"Well, at least she won't be late," Harry said.

*~*~*~*

"Hermione – we have to stop meeting like this," Ron gasped when he pushed Hermione against a wall and kissed her deeply.

"Why – should we?" Hermione panted, out of breathe. Ron was an _incredible_ kisser. He moved down her neck, licking her collarbone and pulling her close to him.

"Oh – Ron," Hermione said and leaned back to the wall so she wouldn't fall down.

It was lucky that they had found the Room of Requirement in their fifth year, when they needed it for the DA meetings. When they needed a place to make out and snog, they'd just go there – and they'd have a nice little broomstick cupboard to go to.

"Hermione," Ron panted, "do you think we could - -" he said and fell silent, blushing. Hermione knew what he was thinking. She put her hands against his chest and parted him from herself.

"Ron," she said, looking into his eyes. "You know – you know that I'm not ready yet," she said. Ron lowered his gaze, clearly embarrassed of the fact that he had suggested it. Hermione touched his chin and lifted his head up gently, smiling.

"I – I want to do it," she said, her voice shaking, "but – I'm not ready yet," she said and took a deep breathe. Ron looked into her eyes.

"Hermione," he started. "I just – I am not going to hurry you," he said. "I want you to enjoy it because – because I – " he seemed to be unable to complete his sentence.

"What, Ron?" she whispered.

"I – I bloody love you, Hermione," he said and blushed furiously. Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at Ron like he was a lunatic.

"Ron – are you – ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she almost shouted. Ron couldn't but nod.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I really love you."

Ron kissed Hermione deeply and tasted some of the salty tears falling from Hermione's eyes.

But what he got wrong was that he thought Hermione was crying because of joy.

*~*~*~*

"I expect _every one_ of you has written the essay about Wolfsbane," Snape's dry voice said, his gaze jumping from Harry to Hermione, from Hermione to Ron and from Ron to Neville. "Am I right?" he asked. A vague murmuring of "yeah" was heard in the class.

Harry reached down to his schoolbag to get his essay, ink bottle, parchment, quill and his book. He hadn't really had difficulties writing the essay, seeing as Remus Lupin was a werewolf and had to drink the Wolfsbane potion every month to stop himself from hurting anyone. But, knowing Snape, Harry knew that no matter how long and good his essay would be, Snape would never, not even in his nightmares, give Harry an Outstanding.

"Hurry up now," Snape snarled. "I don't have the whole day. We should still brew a Potion today and it requires a lot of concentration," he said, "which I don't think some of you have, that is," he said in a way that made Harry's insides boil with anger.

Snape collected the Essays and started to explain the making of a sleeping draught they would be making later.

However, Harry was so tired, having not slept well, that he felt his eyelids lopping down now and then. He tried to keep his eyes open...

_"Come catch me, Potter!_" _Draco Malfoy flied on his Nimbus 2001 and laughed nastily when Harry tried to reach him. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" he teased, making incredible loops in the air._

_"Slow down Malfoy," Harry panted. "I want to – "_

_"You want... what?" Malfoy said and cackled. "Come on, Potter... I have something for you..." Malfoy landed and dismounted his broom, waiting for Harry to land as well._

_"Just like that, Potter... You will like it," Malfoy whispered when Harry walked towards him. When they were about four inches away from each other, Malfoy grabbed Harry and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss._

_A moment later they were laying on the wet ground, ripping each other's robes open._

_"Oh my God, Draco, not _there_!" Harry moaned when Malfoy's hands found their way inside his boxers..._

"Potter!" Snape snapped. Harry opened his eyes and realised he had been actually sleeping - _dreaming_ - during a Potions lesson.

"Yes, professor?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"No daydreaming in the class," Snape said through gritted teeth. Then he gave Harry an evil grin. "And if you don't mind, we really wouldn't like to hear about your dreams so - loudly, if I might say?" Some of the Slytherins snorted. Harry looked startled, but then he understood - he must have been speaking in his sleep.

"Oh my God, Draco! Not _there_!" Pansy mimicked his voice, sounding pretty much like him. Harry blushed heavily.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape said with his dry voice. "And if you fall asleep again, you will get detention. Maybe you should sleep at nights and not - eh - think about Malfoy so much," he added and turned away.

"Don't do anything," Hermione whispered. Harry clenched his hands into fists, when he heard the Slytherins fake-coughing "fag!".

But to his surprise, Malfoy wasn't laughing or making fake coughs.

*~*~*~*

When Draco lay in his bed later in the evening, confusing thoughts ran across his head.

Potter had dreamt about him.

During a Potions class.

Draco shook his head. _Potter's not in his right state, he thought. Then he smirked. __Well... I can understand. Who wouldn't__ fall in love with me? I am good-looking, rich and fucking sexy. Hell, I'm bloody sex on legs._

He heaved a deep sigh. He wanted to get laid, it was a couple of days since he had slept with Devilita Storm. _And she wasn't even a good fuck, even though she looked like it, he thought bitterly and gritted his teeth._

While he lay there, thinking about Potter, he found his hand making its way to his pyjama bottoms. And without he even noticed, he was having a hard-on – when thinking about _Potter_? Draco shook his head aggressively. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be.

Or... what if he was? After all – no girl had ever made him come. It was all a big show, pretending and acting, fake moans and fake orgasms. And the girls were beaming afterwards – until Draco dumped them.

But what could he do? That's how he was. He was no bloody romantic here-have-a-box-of-chocolate-guy. He was definitely a I-just-want-to-fuck-you-so-hard-you'll-see-stars-guy.

He sighed again. And a grin crept to his face.

After all, Potter was not ugly...

*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...


	4. Till I Collapse

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Horror

Summary: When a bunch of students are locked inside the castle during a storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... (A/N: This idea has been boiling in my head for ages!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry, Draco or any other character. They belong to Joanne Rowling, even though the "incredibly smart" plot twists and some characters belong to me.

**WARNING!! Contains spoilers from OotP, including THE DEATH!! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this and send me e-mails saying "WHY DID YOU SPOIL MY OOTP EXPERIENCE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" So don't tell me you didn't know there would be spoilers. You've been warned.**

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive reviews, **Kemenran**, **Sapphrine**, **Guardian of Dreams and ****eveylici0uz and everyone who have reviewed the earlier chapters...**

Still no storm in this chapter :/ you have to wait for a while to get to the action, friends :) But there will be other interesting things happening in this chapter.

Warning: Some Harry/Ginny coming up... Draco and Blaise take a shower – yay!

So, on with the story!

*~*~*~*

_"Stop right there, Potter," Malfoy demanded, pointing Harry with his wand. "You won't get away with this so easily!"_

_"What do you mean?" Harry snarled, looking into his eyes intensively. Malfoy smirked. He lowered his wand and walked to Harry._

_"I haven't had my fun yet, Potter," he said and put his wand away._

_"Your – your fun?" Harry said, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Malfoy nodded. Then he kissed Harry fiercely, pushing him to the ground..._

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes painfully and saw Ginny looking at him. Inside he was pretty angry with Ginny for breaking his good dream... _Good_ _dream_? What the hell? _That's not a good dream, Harry thought angrily, shaking his head._

"Ginny – what are you doing? You can't come to boys' dormitory," he hissed and looked at his watch. It was a little past midnight.

"Harry – come on, I need to talk to you," Ginny whispered, coming very close to Harry. Harry shuddered a bit but got up from the bed.

"About what?" he whispered as he pulled on his jeans, Ginny standing her back to Harry.

"Just – come on," she said seriously.

"Ok, I'm ready," Harry said and put on his glasses. Ginny looked at him for a while and smiled.

"Let's go," she said demandingly and grabbed Harry's arm.

*~*~*~*

"Where are we going?" Harry panted as they ran in the corridors. Ginny was surprisingly fast compared to Harry who was at least six inches taller than her and much stronger.

"Somewhere peaceful," Ginny said and slowed down a bit.

"You want to go outside?" Harry asked suddenly. Ginny looked at him, shaking her head.

"No, I know a good, empty classroom," she replied. "If only I remembered where it is..." she stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Ginny said, grinning. "Come, Harry," she said quietly and led him forward.

*~*~*~*

Ginny led him to an empty classroom, which had only a wooden bed with a sheet. No other furniture, no paintings – nothing.

"What room is this?" Harry asked, goggling at the bed.

"Ah – just a room I found once. No-one ever comes in here, anyways," she said and grinned. "Come on, sit down here," she said, patting the bed and sitting down on it. Harry hesitated but sat down next to Ginny.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "You know about Hermione and Ron, don't you?" she asked quickly. Harry blinked.

"What?" he asked, startled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are _so blind, Harry," she said, smiling. "They've been snogging in broomstick cupboards for the last two months," she said and examined Harry's face in the gloom lighting._

"Really?" Harry said, his eyes wide. Ginny nodded. "How do you know, anyway? I mean – they haven't probably told you, have they?" he said hastily.

"Well – Hermione kind of – well, it kind of slipped from her," Ginny admitted. "I wasn't supposed to know it and she was really embarrassed after telling me." She had a pause. "Oh – anyway, the thing is – um – " she had another pause. "I – I think Hermione's cheating on Ron." Harry burst into laughter.

"No way, Ginny! Hermione wouldn't- -" he started, but he saw Ginny's serious face and fell silent. "How – what – how do you know?" he asked, his throat dry.

"I am not sure – I mean – I've heard – and seen – but – oh Harry, that's not the point," she said, very quickly. "That's not really what I wanted to talk about," she said, blushing.

"Oh?" Harry felt his palms get sweaty.

"Yes – Harry – um –" she fell silent. "Dean." She said no more.

"What about him?" Harry asked, startled. Then it occurred to him that Ginny and Dean were dating. And when he saw the look on Ginny's face, he knew what it was about.

"Oh – Ginny," Harry said, pulling her to a hug. He heard her sniff a couple of times. "Don't cry," he said quietly, caressing her back.

"I'm not crying," she muttered, inhaling Harry's scent. She pulled herself away from Harry. She looked into Harry's green eyes with her brown ones and Harry saw tears glimmering in her eyelashes.

"Ginny- -"

"Harry- -" they started at the same time. They laughed a bit. Suddenly Harry felt himself really nervous for some odd reason. And before he noticed, Ginny had leaned towards him and kissed him slightly on the lips.

"Ginny," he said again, looking at the girl. "I – I never knew," he said finally. Ginny blinked a couple of times.

"I'm not an eleven-year-old anymore," she said sadly. "I know what I want." Harry swallowed.

"And – what is it that you want?" he asked carefully. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How thick can you get?" she said and laughed. Carefully she lifted her hand and put it on Harry's cheek. She felt Harry shiver.

Slowly, _slowly, Harry leaned to Ginny and kissed her softly, his hands around her. Ginny kissed back just as softly and her hands wandered under Harry's sweater._

"Ginny," Harry said, parting their kiss. "I – I don't want to do this." He lowered his eyes and looked embarrassed. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"I – I am not ready," he whispered.

"I knew it," Ginny said, her voice shaking.

"It's not- -" Harry started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"It _is about me! Oh my God, I don't know why I even bothered doing this," she said furiously._

"No, Ginny, listen! It's – I am – not ready. I like you really much. I really do. But – I just can't." He sighed deeply and looked at Ginny, who examined his words.

"Whatever," she snapped. She got up off the bed and walked out of the door.

*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy woke up, shaking, covered in sweat and panting slightly. He didn't have to take off his pants to tell that he had just come – in his dreams. That hadn't happened in a long time.

_And who did I dream about_? He thought sarcastically while brushing his teeth, _who else but Harry Potter! Shaking his head, he put away his toothbrush and looked at his reflection. His forehead was dripping sweat, his blonde hair was covered in sweat drops and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He shook his head again, grabbed his towel and headed towards the Prefects' bathroom. It was only 7.20 am so he had time to take a relaxing shower._

When he got to the Prefects' bathroom, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Aye, Zabini," he said, nodding to the other Slytherin boy.

"Ciao, Malfoy," Blaise replied and started shampooing his shoulder-long, black, wavy hair he had inherited from his Italian father. He eyed Draco with his brown eyes, as Draco undressed and went under the shower, turning on the cold tap. Blaise smirked.

"Saw a good dream, I s'pose?" he said, laughing. Draco smirked and sighed as the cold water ran across his sweaty chest.

"Indeed," he muttered and grabbed the shower gel he had taken with him. Smelled like menthol and lime. A very Malfoy-ish mixture.

"By the way, that Michael was asking about you," Blaise said, opening the hair conditioner bottle. Draco turned his eyes towards Blaise.

"Michael?" he asked in disbelief. "Who?"

"Michael Lang, that Scandinavian guy," Blaise said. "You know – light brown hair, greenish eyes, a nice ass?" Draco let out a laugh. It was a common fact that Blaise looked at everyone – women _and_ men – like _that, after all he was bisexual._

"Oh, him," Draco said, after thinking a while. "Yeah, he's pretty good-looking, but I'm afraid I have to disappoint him. As I still am straight," he pointed out. Then he remembered his dream and went serious.

"Well, it's alright," Blaise said, smirking. "Leaves me more chances." Draco laughed again.

"Zabini, you're hopeless."

*~*~*~*

"Now would you _please pay attention?" Professor Binns said with his drawling, dull voice. "This is very important information, concerning your N.E.W.T's!" he said sharply, but Hermione was the only one who listened. She shot her hand in the air. Binns blinked a couple of times. "Yes, Miss Green?"_

"_Granger. Professor, why did the incident of year 1794 affect the laws of Dragon Breeding?" Hermione asked eagerly._

"Oh well – you mean the incident of the illegally transported Swedish Short-Snout that Wulfric the Witless brought to Hogwarts?" he asked thoughtfully. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly. I would like to know why the law was changed only then and not in 1698, when an unrecognised witch brought a Hungarian Horntail to Surrey and- -"

Harry closed his eyes. He was not at all interested in hearing about illegal Dragon-breeding and it affections. He just wanted the lesson to _finally_ end so he could go to his Quidditch practise. Apparently Juliet Donovan, one of the Chasers, was thinking along the same ways – she was leaning back against the wall – she was sitting in the back row – and looked longingly out of the window. She caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry smiled back and rolled his eyes in boredom.

"_Please, Mr. Potter, pay attention!" said Binns' whining voice and Harry jerked his eyes away of Juliet. "I am pretty sure you can not name the League of the Officially Legalised Dragon-Tamers," he said sharply and looked at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again._

"No, sir, I'm sorry," he said. Binns looked at him very angrily.

"That does it," Binns said, his voice chalky, "I want _each of you to write an Essay about the Officially Legalised Dragon-Tamers," he said, ignoring the fact that Hermione's hand was still as high as she could reach without standing up. She gave up, lowering her arm and putting her parchment, ink and quills away bitterly._

*~*~*~*

"He is horrible," she said through gritted teeth when she, Ron and Harry walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. Ron sneered.

"You just say so because he didn't let you name all the Officially Legalised Whatsits," he said and Harry grinned. Hermione opened her mouth.

"Ron! Honestly – you should know, Charlie is one of them!" she said sharply. Ron blinked.

"He is?" he said blankly. "Wow! I never knew," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry noticed the sly smile on her lips. And for a moment Harry thought about what Ginny had said. _I – I think Hermione's cheating on Ron_. Harry saw no sign of this when he watched Ron and Hermione's friendly "arguing" about different Quidditch teams. And he saw absolutely no signs of Ron and Hermione's secret relationship.

"Okay, Ron," he said. "We should be going, the practise is starting," he said. Ron smiled and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"See you after the practise," he said and Harry saw the look Hermione gave him. _Meet me in the broomstick storehouses after practise and we'll snog. Harry shook these thoughts from his head, lifted his Firebolt on his shoulder and started walking towards the dressing rooms._

*~*~*~*

"Hi Harry," said Juliet who had just arrived and was carrying her Nimbus 2001 broomstick. Harry nodded her as a greeting and sat down on the bench to adjust his Quidditch shoes. Juliet looked around. "Where is everyone?" she asked. Harry lifted his gaze.

"Um – Ron's in the toilet. Dean and Seamus said they'd grab a toast and come after that, I don't know about Dinah and Fiona, though," he said. Juliet looked at him for a moment.

"Oh – okay," she said and went to the girls' dressing room to change on her Quidditch robes.

"You ready, mate?" Ron said when he came from the toilet. Harry got up and nodded, grabbing his broomstick.

"Yeah," he said. "Seamus and Dean are coming, and so are Dinah and Fiona. In the meantime we could just – you know, practise by ourselves," Harry said, smiling.

"Alright," Ron said.

*~*~*~*

Ron and Harry flew around for a while, Ron defending the hoops and Harry trying to score. Then the girls arrived, flying on their brooms and looking sour.

"Why's that look for?" Ron shouted as Dinah flew closer.

"Those bloody Slytherins!" she shrieked. "They _hexed Seamus so that he wouldn't be able to practise!" Harry and Ron's mouth fell open._

"Who did it?" they asked at the same time, flying lower. Dinah was red with anger and hardly made it to the ground without falling down.

"Blaise Zabini! That son of a bitch! I will fucking curse him - - Madame Pomfrey says that Seamus has to be in the Hospital Wing for two weeks!" she said through gritted teeth.

"That- -" Harry couldn't hear what Ron was about to call Zabini, because Harry stormed off the Quidditch Pitch and towards the Slytherin dungeons.

*~*~*~*

"Hello, Potter- -"

SMACK.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Harry yelled on top of his voice, his fist hitting Blaise's jaw. Blaise fell back, holding his mouth which started to bleed. He spat out blood and coughed. Harry was fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaise shouted, holding his jaw.

"YOU HEXED SEAMUS!!" Harry roared. Blaise goggled at him.

"I didn't!" he said.

"YES YOU DID!"

"I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T! I was on my way to Snape's office!" Blaise shouted, getting on his feet.

"Shut the fuck up! Dinah Pierce saw you hex Seamus! I don't think she'd lie!" Harry yelled, clenching his hands into fists and back again.

"BELIEVE ME!" Blaise shouted.

"Now, you listen, you piece of shit- -"

"Harry, wait!" Harry heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry and Blaise both looked at her, startled.

"I – I saw it. It wasn't him." Harry's mouth fell open.

"But – but how would you know?" he asked. Hermione looked at Blaise and blushed.

And then Harry understood.

*~*~*~*

There :) quite a cliffhanger, isn't it? *grin* Read and Review, make my day!


	5. 20th Century Boy

Author: Silvestra

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Horror

Summary: When a bunch of students are locked inside the castle during a storm, curiosity and excitement take over fear and despair... (A/N: This idea has been boiling in my head for ages!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry, Draco or any other character. They belong to Joanne Rowling, even though the "incredibly smart" plot twists and some characters belong to me.

**WARNING!!! Contains spoilers from OotP, including THE DEATH!! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this and send me e-mails saying "WHY DID YOU SPOIL MY OOTP EXPERIENCE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" So don't tell me you didn't know there would be spoilers. You've been warned.**

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive, supporting reviews, they truly made my day. I'm so sorry about the long delay with updating, but I had a major Writer's Block and also school was keeping me busy. But now I'm back, worship me.

Still no storm... but instead of the storm, you will get a Storm. –grin-

WARNING – some sex coming up...

Chapter 5 – 20th Century Boy

*~*~*~*

Harry looked at Hermione in amazement. Then he looked at Blaise, who was biting his bleeding lip and was looking at his toes.

"Hermione?" Harry said, his voice shaking. He clenched his fists again, looking at Hermione, waiting for an explanation.

"Harry – I – it's not what you think it is," she muttered.

"It bloody hell is," Harry spat. "You – how could you?" He saw tears in Hermione's eyes, as she lifted her gaze and looked at Harry.

"I – I need to go," Blaise said and turned around to leave.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Harry shouted.

"..._s__iete scopare pazzesco_..." Harry heard Blaise mutter.

"Harry, let him go, he hasn't done anything, it's all my fault- -"

"Hermione, shut up. It takes two people before something is considered cheating," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "How could you?" he asked again, shaking his head.

"Harry, let me go! I'll go and tell Ron and apologise- -" Hermione started, her voice shaking. Harry stared at her, trying to think of something to say.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry looked around and saw his fellow Quidditch team-mates running towards him, Blaise and Hermione. Dinah's face was fiery red when she stopped next to Harry, looking at Blaise.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I am alright."

"I am so sorry," Dinah muttered. "It wasn't Blaise, it was that Harley-guy," she said, embarrassed. Dinah looked at Blaise, who was still fuming. "I am sorry, Zabini," she said again. Blaise looked at her furiously for a while and nodded then.

"Fine," he said. "I'll forgive you." Then he turned around and left, without saying another word.

They all were quiet for a while, looking at each other. Hermione was crying, Ron was hugging her tightly and whispering words of comfort. Dinah was still bright red.

"I am leaving," Harry muttered. "See you later."

*~*~*~* 

Draco Malfoy was sulking. He was sitting in his dormitory, looking at the letter he had received the same morning.

"Oh Father, how I hate you sometimes," he muttered to himself and read the letter once again.

_"Dear Draco,_

_your Mother and I are coming to visit you next weekend. Your Mother has had the pleasure to get to know a beautiful, well-behaving girl – a Pure-blood one – whom she wants you to marry._

_  I hope you will rearrange your schedule in a way that you wouldn't have any other activities that weekend, since we want to spend the entire weekend with you._

_Love, Father"_

"...'whom she wants you to marry', my ass," Draco hissed, crumpled the letter and threw it away. "Why the hell do I have to marry someone I have never even _met?" he muttered, got up from his bed and walked to the window. _Next weekend, rearrange your schedule_, he thought. _Fuck! That means I have to cancel that date with Darcel_, he thought, cursing. Darcel was a curvy sixth-year Slytherin who had dated most of other Slytherins, and, according to other Slytherin boys, she was a good shag._

Draco sighed. He hated meeting his parents, though he never admitted it to anyone. Meeting his mother was alright, but his father was a nightmare. "Draco do this, Draco do that, get me something to eat you worthless little shit" and so on. Disobey and get punished, that's how life in Malfoy Manor went on, day after day, week after week, year after year... 

Ever since Draco's ancestor, Delirius Malfoy, who had lived some time on 15th century, had built the Manor, the Malfoys had been living there, generation after generation.

But Draco wasn't a 15th Century Malfoy. He was a 20th Century Malfoy. He wouldn't marry a girl his mother would point to him, he wouldn't stay in the Manor after graduation, he wouldn't obey his father anymore.

But no matter how often Draco said to himself "next time... next time I will get him", he always ended up getting beat up by his father or something of that sort.

"I swear," he whispered. "I swear, someday you will obey _me_ instead." And before he left the dormitory to take a walk, he took a moving photograph of his father (Mr. Malfoy in the picture was smiling arrogantly) and threw it to the wall, making the glass on it break into thousands of pieces.

*~*~*~*

"You know what to do, then?" Devilita whispered, looking at the Slytherin boy next to him. His light brown hair was a bit tousled but his deep, multicoloured eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Indeed I do," Michael replied, grinning widely. A smile spread on Devilita's face.

"Good, good..." she let out a vacant laugh. "Draco Malfoy should've known who he's fucking with..."

"I agree," Michael said, still grinning. "You are _so_ evil, Dev," he said, laughing.

"Michael, are you a complete dipwit? I am a _Slytherin." They both looked at each other for a while and then, grinning widely, headed towards Slytherin common room._

*~*~*~*

At the same time Harry had found his way to the same room where he and Ginny had been talking previously. He sat there, his History of Magic essay half-ready next to him and his head aching. He wanted to be in peace after that whole Blaise-Hermione-incident and figured out that this could be the best place.

"Fuck," he said to himself and gritted his teeth. He rubbed his forehead and scar with his index and middle finger, his eyes closed.

He thought about Hermione and Ron. How they had been, according to Ginny, seeing each other for a while – and hadn't bothered to tell Harry? He thought about Hermione and Blaise. For how long had Hermione been cheating on Ron with him? With Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco Malfoy's? With _a SLYTHERIN??_

Harry shook his head. _Hermione must have lost it, he said to himself. __She would NEVER do ANY kind of action with a Slytherin, and that's not even the SEXUAL thing..._

Harry took a look at his watch. _Shit, he swore. It was time for lunch and he was half an hour late. He quickly gathered up his things and left the room._

*~*~*~*

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked when Ron came to the Hall and sat next to her. He shrugged and helped himself some potatoes.

"I dunno. After Harry had left, she just muttered an 'excuse me' and made for the girls' dormitory. However, when I saw Parvati and Lavender a while ago, they said that Hermione hasn't even dropped by to the dormitory," he said. Ginny frowned.

"Oh," she said. "That's – weird," she muttered and coughed.

"Indeed," Ron mumbled.

Ginny felt bad. She knew she should have told Ron that Hermione was cheating on him, lying to him. He was Ginny's brother. He had the right to know. Then again, Hermione was Ginny's best friend, and if she found out that Ginny had told Ron, she would probably never say a word to Ginny again. Ginny cleared her throat a bit.

"So how's it going with you and Hermione?" Ron's mouth fell open.

"How – how do you know – we – " Ron stuttered, his cheeks a bit red. Ginny shrugged.

"I kind of... guessed."

"Well – I think – pretty fine," Ron said quickly. Ginny fell into her own thoughts. _I am not going to tell him_, she thought. _If he doesn't find out himself or if Hermione doesn't tell him, so be it._ She shuddered a bit. How could her brother be so blind?

*~*~*~*

Devilita Storm made her way towards boys' dormitory. Luckily Michael had given her the password, only thing she had to do was to find Draco.

And that wasn't too hard.

"...and my father did indeed say that after I graduate, I will get my own place but fuck him. I know he's lying- -"

"Well, hello, Draco," Devilita said, grinning widely and looking at the girls who were listening to Draco in some kind of ecstatic state of mind. His beef-cake lifeguards Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in front of the mantelpiece, listening to Draco, faces bearing an expression of some kind of worship-likeness. Draco heaved a huge sigh and got up from the uncomfortable sofa he was seductively laying on, his other leg a bit above the other and his other arm resting on the backside of the sofa.

"Well, if it isn't Devilita herself," he said, taking a step towards the blonde-haired girl. Draco stared into her eyes, but she didn't look away. Instead, she stared back tensely, waiting for him to say something.

"What is it?" Draco finally asked, turning his eyes away from her. Devilita let out a small laugh and put her hand on his arm.

"Draco, dear," she started, letting out an overdramatic sigh, "I wanted to come and apologise for my previous behaviour," she said, pretending to be sorry. "I enjoyed it really much," she whispered in his ear, making him shiver a bit.

"Oh – well – good," Draco said, a bit amazed. Suddenly he gasped; Devilita was pinching his arse tightly, but not too tightly.

"And..." Devilita whispered, tightening her grope and making Draco squeal a bit, "...I wouldn't mind a replay of it," she said, letting go of Draco's buttock. Draco's mouth fell a bit open. The girls in the room were staring at Devilita, half angry and half amused. They were sure that Draco wouldn't give in to a pathetic performance like that...

"Well..." Draco said, licking his lips, "I do not see what harm it could do." He wrapped his arm around Devilita's waist and pulled her close. "Follow me, Storm, and I'll give you the biggest thunderstorm you've ever seen," he grinned.

"Good," Devilita said. "I don't take 'no' for an answer..."

*~*~*~*

"Where are we going?" Draco asked curiously, when Devilita blindfolded him with a black scarf.

"You shall see," she whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth. Draco made a soft, funny sound and clenched his fists.

"So – may I ask – what made you change your mind then?" he asked, his voice shivering a bit as Devilita opened the top two buttons in his shirt.

"To be honest," she said, stretching every word, "I just thought about it and realised that no matter what, you were damn good." Draco grinned to himself. _Nothing new there._

"Why thank you," he said, not really meaning it.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "And naturally, if you get something sweet, good or delicious, you have to have another bite..." Now Draco let out a laugh.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," he said, smirking. He felt a bit hot, but he kept his thoughts in somewhere else than Devilita.

"Alright, let's go then," Devilita said and took his hand.

Devilita led Draco to a room somewhere in the Dungeons. Draco couldn't see, he just heard, smelled and felt. Though the dungeons were usually cold, the room Devilita led him, was very warm – almost pressingly hot – and didn't smell of rats or dead animals, which was a slight surprise.

"Now I'll just tell you something about this room," Devilita said, grabbing his shirt and breathing on his cheek slightly, "the most important thing, and basically the only important thing you need to know is that in the middle of the room there is a huge bed." Draco laughed.

"Gets better," he grinned.

"You are not to take the blindfold off before I tell you to," she said sternly. "Do you understand?" Draco nodded. "Good."

"So what is going to happen now?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just shut up," Devilita snapped and caressed his neck a bit. "Follow me." Devilita led him onto the bed, making him feel comfortable.

"Wait here and don't move. I'll be right back and I shall bring a friend with me," she said with an evil voice. Draco almost choked. _A threesome?_

"Trust me, I won't go anywhere," he said, shivering with excitement. Devilita smiled widely to herself.

"Alright, Michael, let's go," she whispered to the boy who was waiting behind the corner. "Do you remember what I told you to do?" Michael nodded.

"And Creevey?" she turned her eyes towards the sixth-year Gryffindor, who was holding his camera. "Ready?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Good. Let's go."

Draco lay in the bed, unable to stay still. He wanted to have sex now, even if it would be Devilita... but she would also bring a friend, which would make it a lot more interesting... Draco had never had sex with two girls at the same time.

"Draco, honey?" he heard Devilita's voice.

"Yes," Draco squealed. "I am ready, come on," he begged. Devilita went to the bed, sat next to Draco and started kissing him on the lips.

"Do you like this?" she asked deeply when she slid a hand under Draco's shirt.

"Yeeees," Draco stuttered. Devilita looked at Michael, who had started to open Draco's belt. "Oh, Dev?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked, licking the corner of Draco's mouth.

"Who – who is your friend?"

"Oh, she's Michelle," Devilita said. "A seventh-year Ravenclaw, said to be good with her mouth..." Draco gasped a bit.

"Oh, well – that's – that's nice – _ohh_- -" Devilita fought against laughter, as Michael, who Draco thought was Michelle, took Draco's manhood in his mouth and started sucking slowly.

"You like that?" Devilita said with a husky voice, tearing his shirt open.

"Yee-ee-_sss," Draco squealed. "God she's good..." he gasped. Devilita grinned to Colin Creevey, who had his camera ready. He threw it to Devilita, who took a few steps backwards._

"Now Michelle, why don't you give him a good Frenchie! His poor mouth is all left without any attention," Devilita said with a "worried" voice. She grinned deeply as Michael slid his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco put his arms around Michael, who was still fully dressed. Then Michael removed the blindfold and just before Devilita pressed the button in Colin's camera, he kissed Draco again, deeply.

"What was that?" Draco muttered and opened his eyes. "AARRRGHH! GET OFF ME, YOU FAG!!" he screamed and pushed Michael off him. Devilita smiled sweetly at Draco, who got up from the bed and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"You fucking bitch – how COULD you," he hissed.

"Shut the hell up," Devilita snapped. "I don't have time to argue with you right now, I have a photograph to develop..." she turned around and followed Colin out of the room.

"NO!" Draco shouted. He knew what that photograph would do to his reputation. "No, wait, Devilita!" he begged, pulling on his boxers.

"There is _nothing you can do," Devilita shouted. "I hate guys like you so I figured I'd teach you a lesson. Can't believe you were so thick that you really believed I'd sleep with you __again..."_

"Please, Devilita, I'll do _anything_..." Draco begged. Devilita grinned widely and looked quickly at Michael, who nodded.

"Well... There is _something you _can_ do..." Draco's mouth fell open. He took a glance at Devilita and then at Michael._

"No," he hissed, when he understood. "NO! You can't make me do it," he muttered. Devilita raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said. "Then I guess I have to go. Excuse me." Draco ran after her as she turned around again and exited the room.

"Devilita, wait," he shouted. "I – I'll do it."

*~*~*~*

TBC...

There you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Ends pretty abruptly but I _do_ want you to read more, so that's why the cliffhanger... Please review! -Silvestra


End file.
